Edward y la panadera
by BellayEdwardpuroamor
Summary: One-shot. Edward sucumbirá a sus fantasías más carnales con la panadera del barrio, Bella, una mujer casada. ADAPTACIÓN


¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que publica una historia. Es una parte del libro "Mis apasionadas zorras" de Vesper Galore. Yo solo lo adapto a los personajes de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer. Disfrutarlo!

 **EDWARD Y LA PANADERA**

Edward se había ido de casa cuando era adolescencia, para ir a París y instalarse en el gris y no arrabal en la capital. Edward nunca había sido muy apuesto y vivía con su sexualidad, desde hacía mucho tiempo, con las prostitutas de la calle St-Denis.

Había sido muy goloso desde su infancia. Por mucho que se remontara en sus recuerdos, sus compañeros siempre se han burlado de él llamándole el manteca o bola de grasa. En la pubertad, su cuerpo se había cubierto de vello negro. Lo había heredado de su padre, un hombre tosco y fuerte a quien los castaños del torso le sobresalían del cuello de la camisa. Los chicos de su instituto de Tiais, en el Val-de-Marne, leyeron encontrado entonces un apodo: Chita. Edward soñaba con ser Tarzán y el daban el nombre de su mona. Más tarde, llevó gafas trifocales y le bautizaron como la Rana. Más tarde aún, se puso lentillas.

A Edward le habría gustado multiplicar sus conquistas, y ser como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Pero las muchachas más hermosas ni siquiera le veían, y las feas esperaban al príncipe azul. En cualquiera de ambos casos, no había lugar para él. Tras unos rápidos estudios y, sobre todo, a la muerte de su padre, buscó rápido empleo. Las mujeres le obsesionaban, sus fantasías se edifican especialmente sobre las demás: amigos, vecinos, comerciantes. Se había convertido en un amigo de la familia, siempre divertido, aficionado a los chistes verdes; el animador al que se invitaba porque quedaba un sitio vacío en la mesa. Aprendió poco a poco a aprovechar esas situaciones, convirtiéndose en confidente de los maridos y, luego, de las mujeres. Un fin de cuentas, un hombre como él, tan buen compañero, se puede encontrar todo, todo lo demás. Era una tumba el tal Edward. Hasta el día que aprovecha los secretos de las parejas para forzar su intimidad y gozar de ella ...

A los veintitrés años, encontró un curro en una clínica del sur de París y se hizo camillero. Lo destinaron al servicio del médico B., especialista en colonoscopia, el examen de los intestinos con la ayuda de una cámara muy fina colocada en una sonda y la introducción en el ano. Ideal para Edward que, con la excusa de su carga, puede ver muchas mujeres desnudas y, a veces, hacerse pasar por lo que no era.

Así, cierto lunes tuvo la agradable sorpresa de leer, en la hoja de admisiones del día, el nombre de su panadera, Bella, una morenita con rostro de muñeca y largos cabellos negros. Se mostraba siempre amable con Edward, un buen cliente. Él sabía que esas sonrisas no tenían los ojos a la vista, pero que tenía una turbación en esa mujer que le obsesionaba desde hacía tiempo. Cuando la tienda estaba vacía, se divertía a menudo haciéndolo completado sobre su aspecto, su línea o su peinado. A veces, iba un poco más lejos y le contaba historias subtítulos de tono. Ella reía siempre y él adoraba verla ruborizarse. Veinticinco años, imagínate que te gusta la vida, se humedecía con sus chistes obscenos y soñaba con el trasero desnudo contra el suyo. Por la noche, en su cama, se entrega a este tipo de pensamiento,

Desde hace algún tiempo, sin embargo, Bella no despachaba ya en la tienda. Era su marido, llamado Jacob, quien estaba detrás del mostrador. A Edward no le gustaba aquel que more more than reprendía a su esposa ante los clientes a la menor ocasión. Además, era veinte años mayor que su esposa. ¿Cómo puede ayudarla a ella a quemar sus manos? Edward había imaginado, muy a menudo, que estaba follando con esa hermosa yegua y coronando con unos buenos cuernos al idiota del panadero. ¿Cómo sería desnuda? Sin duda con grandes pechos blancos, una cintura estrecha y hermosas nalgas redondas. ¿Se afeitaría la entrepierna? ¿Cuál sería tu olor íntimo? Sobre la hoja de admisiones del día, sus dedos temblaban. Se sirvió un café y siguió discutiendo con sus colegas, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

En su servicio, los enfermos llegan a la hora de la cita, se robanba que se extrajeron por completo en una cabina individual antes de colocarse en la sábana de la camilla que Edward empujaba, luego, hasta la sala de exámenes. Pero el doctor B. se retrasaba siempre. Bella llegó a las diez y se presentó en la recepción. Edward no estaba lejos. La muchacha se sorprendió mucho viéndole allí. Era verano y llevaba una falda ligera y una blusa de flores. Se ha realizado un error al ejecutar la conducción hasta la cabina. Bella tenía un hambre de lobo. Desde la víspera, como se aconseja para examen, no había comido nada. Los comprimidos pretratados han hecho un efecto y han pasado parte de la noche vaciándose en el retrete. Edward dijo que era preciso que los intestinos estuvieran libres para poder practicar el examen en las mejores condiciones. También la tranquilizó, no le harían daño, dijo, no sentiría nada. Se excitó solapadamente diciéndole que solo se podía medir un tubo delgado por el ano y que el médico seguía en una pantalla el recorrido de la sonda.

La abandonó unos minutos en la cabina, tras haber cerrado la puerta. Luego se preocupó ante el número de pacientes que aguardan su turno. Antes de Bella, fue ser examinada una anciana. Edward la llevó a la sala de curas. Luego, regresó a la cabina donde se lo esperaba Bella. Sabía que el examen duraba por lo menos veinte minutos. La ocasión era demasiado buena. La próxima paciente no logró llegar a una hora más tarde. Tiempo, pues Abrió la puerta corredera de la cabina. No era la primera vez que se divertía con ese jueguecito, pero, ese día, se sentía más nervioso que nunca. La moza no fue una desconocida y ese lo cambiaba todo.

Estaba allí, tendida en la camilla, cubierta hasta el cuello por la sábana blanca. Edward vio los bultos de sus pechos bajo la tela. El tejido moldeaba las formas. A su lado, en la silla, setenta dobladas la falda y la blusa. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se pregunta si, como muchas mujeres en un exceso de pudibundas, la muchacha no tenía más que las bragas puestas. Bajo la ropa doblada, solo visto un tirante del sujetador que sobresalía.

-Tendrá que esperar un poco, señora. El doctor está con otro paciente.

-Tengo ganas de que todo termine, para comer un poco. Él traído pan y chocolate ...

Edward se divirtió leyendo de nuevo en su expediente. ¿Podía saber que solo era un camillero y no tenía la menor idea de medicina? Dejó el expediente y la miró a los ojos, decidido a impresionarla.

-Se ha quitado las bragas, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí ... Bueno, lo haré cuando el doctor ...

No le dio tiempo de proseguir. Podía inventarlo todo.

-Es preferible que se las bastante enseguida. Comprimen inútilmente sus intestinos.

-Si usted lo dice ...

La mujer introduce las manos bajo la sábana y se contorsionó. Finalmente, la mano reapareció y dejó las bragas de algodón blanco en la silla. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido. Él la interrogó sobre los dolores de los que se quejaba.

-A ambos lados. Siempre he tenido problemas de este tipo ... Se lo diré al médico ... Me han dicho que se debe al estrés. Soy demasiado nerviosa ...

\- ¡Vamos a ver!

Y sin más preámbulo, Edward apartó la sábana, descubriendo el cuerpo de Bella totalmente desnudo. Que la sangre fría, pero tuvo que contenerse para no echarse sobre ella. Sus pechos eran grandes, pesados, algo echados hacia ambos lados de su torso. Las areolas eran anchas y fruncidas, los pezones estaban rígidos. Su vientre era plano, sus muslos más bien largos y nerviosos. Y sobre todo que vello oscuro, una gruesa alfombra de rizos negros y relucientes que llegaban hasta muy arriba. No se depilaba. Bella mantuvo muy prietos los muslos y puso su mano sobre el conejo.

-No se preocupe, señora ... Es mi oficio ... Bueno, ¿es ahí?

Posó sus dedos en el lado derecho del vientre, no lejos de los pelos que llegaban a lo alto de los muslos de la panadera. La piel estaba caliente, húmeda. Apretó un poco.

-Si…

\- ¿Y más abajo? Aparte la mano, no mar tímida.

Ganas de conversación con brusquedad. De acuerdo con su actitud, adivinaría si la situación la turbaba o no. Además, no era la primera vez. Algunas palabras bien seleccionadas y sabrías más que ir.

\- ¿Sabe usted ?, a lo largo del día, veo tantos conejos, tantos culos y tantas tetas. Las suyas son muy hermosas ... Su marido no debe aburrirse ... Yo, en su lugar ...

Ella dejó su bandolera hacia un lado, junto a su muslo. Él apretó en el pubis, metiendo los dedos entre los pelos. Sentía que la picha se enderezaba en los calzoncillos. La muchacha lanzó un breve lamento, apartando los ojos de la insistente mirada de Edward. Luego murmuró:

-Sí ... El dolor llega muy abajo ...

\- ¿Puedes llegar hasta el sexo ...? ¿Nunca siente dolor en el sexo? Durante el orgasmo, quiero decir ... La cosa puede producir espasmos horribles, los intestinos ...

-No…

-No mienta. ¡Vamos, muéstreme su raja!

¡A Edward se le hizo la boca agua! Había dicho «raja» y ella no se había inmutado. Introdujo las manos entre los muslos de un blanco. Lechoso y los separó lentamente. Ella se lo permitió

-Es muy molesto ... Nos conocemos.

Edward sospechaba que eso significaba que uno de sus clientes estaba excitando. Su voz era más ronca y tenía la frente enrojecida. Su cuerpo desnudo tenía la carne de gallina a pesar del calor ambiental. Ni siquiera la forzó ya. Ella misma, apartando los ojos, tomó la iniciativa de separar sus muslos. ¿Podía ser bastante ingenua para creer todo lo que Edward le contaba? Exhibió su sexo, una raja carnosa y malva, rodeada de rizos húmedos pegados entre sí. «Se ha lavado a fondo -pensó Edward-. Y sin embargo, huele a sexo, una hembra. Ha transpirado ».

Sin esperar más, apretó junto a la raja, en los dos labios carnosos. El sexo se abrió, la parte baja de los labios se despegó mostrando su interior, casi rojo, reluciente como una fruta madura. Se humedecía con solo mostrarse a él, estaba claro. Sin embargo, prefirió seguir con su papel hasta el final.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Duele?

-Si…

Mentía. No había ninguna razón para que sufriera de los intestinos en ese lugar preciso. La mujer sabía que estaba aprovechándose. Sintió deseos de meterle un dedo, de liberar su rígido miembro de los calzones y hundirlo entre los muslos ... Pero el tiempo pasó y se lo pasé con otra idea.

Le explica que el examen no era tan indoloro, a veces.

-Algunos se quejan de los dolores en el ano ... La sonda ... Puedo ayudar, pero debo quedar entre nosotros. Ya sabe, ¡los médicos son tan puntillosos!

Llevaba siempre un tubo de vaselina en el bolsillo de su bata. Desenroscó el tapón ante los ojos muy abiertos de Bella y le dijo:

-Suba sobre la camilla y póngase de rodillas. A cuatro patas, vamos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Está seguro?

Le avisó entonces que la vaselina en el conducto anal facilita la introducción de la sonda. Pero no debe dejar rastros en el exterior, de lo contrario corría el riesgo de recibir una bronca. Bella no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y se instaló con las nalgas al aire y los muslos abiertos. El espectáculo era muy excitante. Edward miró su reloj, colocándose tras ella. Puso un poco de vaselina en su índice. No podía poner más. El doctor lo descubriría inmediatamente.

-Es usted tan amable ... Si hubiera sabido que algún día hubiera llegado a verme así. No me atreveré a mirar, cuando entre en la tienda. Soy muy tímida, ¿sabe usted?

Bella había hablado con voz ronca. Apoyada en los codos, aguardaba con sus blancos pechos balanceándose por debajo y los pezones malva y granulados rozando la sábana. Mucho más arqueada de lo necesario, hacía sobresalir por trasero. Las ruedas rojas, marcadas todavía por la goma de las bragas, estaban separadas. Edward acercó su rostro al ofrecido en el surco y se embriagó con el salvaje olor del culo. El pequeño y el fruncido están ocultos por los rizos negros. Pero curiosamente, más arriba no había ya nadie y el liso y se contraía ya ante sus ojos. «Su marido no ha dado nunca por el culo, ¡estoy seguro!», Pensó. Calórico, como ella, cuyo cuerpo brillaba de sudor y desprendimiento de los efluvios de especias.

-No se contraiga, Bella ...

Se le escapado el nombre, pero ella no protestó. Edward aproximó su dedo al minúsculo orificio, la yema de su índice encontró la carne sensible y húmeda, y se hundió lentamente en ella para saborear un instante que nunca más se repetiría ya. La muchacha lanzó un pequeño gemido y retorció el trasero. Viciosamente, Edward exploró el liso conducto y se excitó contemplando cómo su dedo se deslizaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. Él insistió, por puro placer.

\- ¡Qué prieta está usted! Su marido no tiene que sodomizarla a menudo ... Sin duda, un usted no le gusta ...

El culo se dilató enseguida y disminuyó la presión del esfínter sobre el índice de Edward. Entró por completo en ella, sin encontrar obstáculo. La limpieza había sido perfecta. Quiso saber si le hacía daño.

-No ... Va usted con mucho cuidado ...

Más abajo, la raja se abría de par en par, los blandos y los despegados labios rezumaban humedad. Prosiguió unos segundos, retiró luego, por fin, su dedo, oliendo las espaldas de la niña, embriagándose con el íntimo olor de su culo.

Con un pañuelo de papel, limpió los rizos pegajosos de vaselina que rodeaban el dilatado ano. Se lo metió en el bolsillo, para más tarde. Bella se tendió de espaldas. Su rostro estaba rojo y gruesas gotas de sudor le pegaban el flequillo en la frente. Sus grandes pechos parecían hinchados, más firmes.

Alguien se acercaba. Se escucha el ruido de las sandalias de una enfermera. Edward cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Bella. Abrieron la puerta. Era Esme, la enfermera jefe.

\- ¿Ah, está usted aquí, Edward?

-Si. La señora estaba un poco asustada ... La se tranquilizó. Somos vecinos ... Tiene una panadería cerca de mi casa.

-Perfecto. Le toca a ella. Llévela a la sala B.

Durante el examen, volvió a la cabina y se apoderó de las bragas de Bella.

¿Quién podría pensar que había sido él? Inspeccione rápidamente el pedazo de algodón blanco. La entrepierna estaba húmeda todavía y desprendida aroma pimentado. Se metió la prenda en el bolsillo.

Más tarde, llevó una Bella hasta la cabina. Por lo general, se administró a los pacientes para que se relajaran. Algunos se dormían. Era el caso de Bella. Empujó a la próxima enferma hasta la sala de curas y volvió rápidamente a su lado. Se les deja para dormir hasta que el médico y los secretarios hicieran el informe. Ha estado cierto tiempo Apartó de nuevo la sábana para verla desnuda, se inclinó para olisquear el pelo de su sexo, sentir el olor a sudor y meado que de allí emanaba. Le abrió los muslos, venteó más directamente los grandes labios blandos. Bella se movió un poco, pero no despertó. Él descubrió lentamente el clítoris, lo rozó.

Se volvió luego hacia el rostro. Ella dormía con la boca entreabierta. Estaba demasiado excitado para pensar en los riesgos. Extirpó su rígido sexo de la bragueta y pasó suavemente la punta del glande por los carnosos labios. Edward no podría contenerse. Eyaculó en el pañuelo de papel con el que había secado el ano de la muchacha. Se mordió la mejilla para no jadear demasiado. El sudor le caía en los ojos.

Ella se volvió a pasar, como para poder admirar de nuevo sus nalgas desnudas. Él la cubrió con la sábana. No la vio salir de la clínica. Le han mandado a clasificar archivos en el sótano. Pero por la noche pasó, como cada día, a recoger el pan antes de regresar a casa. Ella estaba allí, su marido también. A Edward le costó contener su emoción. Pero la joven hizo como si hubiera sido ocurrido. Le dirigió una sonrisa al tenderle la estrecha barra.

Edward pasó una velada excelente, embellecida por los recuerdos de la jornada. Más tarde, solo en su habitación, colocó las bragas de Bella con las otras ya robado a otras mujeres casadas.

La panadera había aceptado su vicioso juego porque tenía una excusa. Ahora, cada vez que pedía su pan miraba labios y los imaginaba rodeando su glande malva. Cuando se volvía hacia los estantes, Edward tenía la impresión de estar desnudando sus nalgas rojas y carnosas, como en la clínica. Sabía también que ocultaba la bien provista blusa cuyo botón superior dejaba desabrochado cada vez con más frecuencia. En resumen, era cada vez el mismo placer. Y la presencia del marido contribuía al goce de Edward. Aquel tipo antipático no sospechaba nada ...

Al contemplar las bragas de Bella entre las mujeres, Edward se empalmaba. Robar bragas era un juego excitante. Una verdadera colección, cada una de ellas corresponde a una aventura. Aquella noche, sus sueños, llenos de sexos abiertos, nalgas, ofrecidas y olorosas. Al despertar, encontró su miembro pegajoso entre el vello, el pantalón del pijama almidonado por el esperma de su eyaculación nocturna.

Estaba impaciente porque llegara la noche, por ir a buscar su pan a la panadería ...

Bella, la panadera, sigue obsesionando a Edward. Realmente tenía ganas de llegar más lejos. Cierto día, al ir a buscar su pan, probó suerte. La morena estaba sola en su tienda. Su perfume se mezcla con los aromas dulzones de los _cruasanes_ calientes y los bombones, a los que se añadía el olor a la sartén recién salido del horno. En el sótano, el marido canturreaba mientras su radio está aullaba. Edward quiso saber cómo se encuentra Bella.

-Tengo un tratamiento, unos comprimidos ... Gracias.

Advirtió que la mano de la mujer temblaba un poco, que sus mejillas estaban más rosadas. Insistió.

-De lo contrario, dígamelo ... Veré lo que puedo hacer ... Es mi especialidad. Pero quieromos estar tranquilos ... Su marido parece tan celoso, podría tomárselo mal.

Y para que la hermosa panadera supiera a qué atenerse, añadida

-Ahora lo ha visto ya todo entre sus nalgas, no hay razón para turbarse. Y si eso puede evitarle una visita al médico ...

\- ¡Oh, señor Edward! ¡Cómo es usted!

Había apartado la mirada, turbada. Edward recibió un bofetón, algo que había tenido que pasar, o que ella hiciera unos remilgos. Pero fingió que estaba ordenando los paneles, dándole la espalda. El marido subía. Ella susurró, como para leer, comprenda que debe largarse:

-Lo pensaré, señor Edward ... Es verdad que mi tratamiento real ...

El pez había picado. A Edward le bastaba con esperar. Pasó todas las tardes por la panadería y cada vez que recordó que estaba a su disposición para un nuevo examen. Y cada vez que ella ronroneaba y se ponía colorada como un tomate, murmurando: «Hoy estoy bien, pero quién sabe cuándo va a durar ...».

La paciencia daba siempre resultado, era una de las primeras cosas que Edward había aprendido a lo largo de sus aventuras. Finalmente, aquella noche, la morena panadera que había susurrado, al devolverle el cambio:

-Si lo deseas ... Mi marido no estará esta noche. Se va a ver a su madre, a Sarah, y vuelve mañana por la mañana. Sigue doliéndome un poco la barriga ...

\- ¿Cuándo se va?

-Dentro de una hora ...

-Puedo pasar cuando sean las ocho.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Bella enrojeció. Entraba en la tienda un cliente con su hijo en brazos, susurró bajando los ojos:

-Si no le molesta ...

A Edward, cuando regresó a casa, le costó mucho no masturbarse. Iba a encontrarse a solas con ella y deseaba que el placer se prolongara. Bella no se parecía muy franca. Con ella era preciso seguir jugando a médicos. Sin duda, en sus fantasías, se puede utilizar de ella con una buena excusa. De lo contrario, ¿por qué no había dicho eso que fuera a su casa ?, ¿porque lo deseaba?

A las ocho en punto, Eduardo estaba en la puerta del pequeño edificio de la panadería. La pareja ocupaba el apartamento que estaba encima de la tienda. Había un interfono; llamó con el corazón palpitante, dijo su nombre y Bella abrió. Un pequeño corredor llevado hasta una escalera. Oyó rechinar, en el piso superior, la puerta del apartamento. Le llegó un olor a fritura, se mezcló con el desodorante. Olía a fritada de rosas. Encontró la puerta abierta, entró y cerró a sus espaldas. Hacía calor y se secó el sudor de la frente. Se oyó una vocecilla:

-Estoy en el salón ... Al fondo.

Las ventanas tenían abiertas pero, un peso de la corriente corriente de aire, el tiempo de olor del aceite frito impregnado de la atmósfera. Había hecho mucho teatro antes de llegar allí. Había fantaseado, especialmente, con el modo como iba a encontrarla. Lo había imaginado todo: desnuda, con una picardía, en bragas y sujetador, con un vestido. Pero todo equivocado. Estaba sentada a la mesa de su salón, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Ante ella estaban las recetas, el informe de la colonoscopia y varias radiografías. Decididamente, tenía la intención de jugar hasta el final. Pero advirtió inmediatamente que se había maquillado. Nunca lo había visto así, con los largos cabellos castaños cayendo en la melena espesa, los ojos sombreados, los labios pintados de un rojo vivo. El apartamento estaba sencillamente amueblado, las paredes blancas pedían un buen pintado y había en todas partes recuerdos de España, castañuelas, un toro de plástico y la inevitable muñeca que bailaba flamenco. Era de bastante mal gusto, pensó Edward sentándose en la silla que acababa de ingresarle. Se había empolvado las mejillas, pero eso no ocultaba su turbación. De pronto se dirigió a él como si hablase con su médico de cabecera. Su voz era más ronca, su mirada huidiza.

-Sí ... Le pidió que viniera porque tenía un dolores, un pesar del tratamiento, y eso me preocupa ...

Edward estaba dispuesto a todo. Puesto que quería seguir con la comedia, no había inconveniente.

-Ante todo, desnúdese.

Señore, evitando todavía su mirada, y se desabrochó los vaqueros. Edward ya estaba empalmado y se felicitó por no haberse puesto calzoncillos bajo los pantalones de tergal. Lentamente, ella hizo los vaqueros y se encontró en bragas y camiseta. Unos pelos sobresalían en lo alto de los muslos.

\- ¿Está bien así?

-No, quíteselo todo si quieres que te examine correctamente ya fondo.

Ella volvió a suspirar, se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y se mostró en sujetador. Edward la miró atentamente. Una cierta faceta animal, con la melena negra cayendo sobre sus ojos. La curva natural de su espalda acentuada la redondez de su trasero, moldeado por las bragas de algodón blanco. Sus pechos aprisionados en un sujetador sin armadura danzaban al menor de sus movimientos. Los pezones sobresalían.

-Acérquese.

Se colocó ante él. Olisqueó su embriagador perfume, lamentó que saliera del baño. Le abrió los muslos y la tomó del talle para acercársela. A pocos centímetros de su rostro palpitaba con una piel apenas abombado. Recordó el salvaje olor que encontró entre sus muslos, mientras dormía. Ella bajó los ojos y contempló los dedos que le palpaban el vientre. Sin duda veía la polla de Edward que abultaba sus pantalones. Él presionó las costillas y ella no dejó de gemir a cada presión. La carne estaba húmeda, elástica.

\- ¿Ha ido usted hoy al retrete? ¿Antes de que tú llegara?

-No especialmente ...

«Pues bueno, es muy sencillo», se alegró Edward, hipnotizado por la hinchazón del pubis moldeado por las bragas. Había traído lo necesario.

-Es preciso liberar sus intestinos. Él traído lo que hace falta. Compréndalo, debo examinarla por todas partes para estar seguro.

Miró a su alrededor, descubrió el viejo sofá cubierto por una manta de lana hecha a mano y con un diseño que Bella quitara las bragas y se tendiera allí. Ella lo hizo. Con el ancho y el tupido vello al aire, se dirigió hacia el sofá y se pudo admirar el equilibrio de las carnosas nalgas. Se levantó y le pidió que le dejara algo de sitio para que pudiera leer junto a ella. La mujer respiró con más fuerza, turbada. Pese a los prietos muslos y el bosque de rizos negros, vio la parte alta de su raya, el espolón del clítoris.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Sacó de su bolsillo un tubito al que había adaptado una cánula.

\- ¿Qué es?

-Un producto muy eficaz. Se inyecta y, cinco minutos más tarde, ya está. Abra los muslos. Más.

-Estaría mejor boca abajo, ¿no?

-No, lo prefiero así.

Ella se abrió al máximo. Su coño liberó unos efluvios que subieron hasta las narices de Edward. La raja entreabrió sus labios mayores malva y relucientes de humedad.

-Ahora, encoja mucho las piernas, sin cerrarlas.

Ella obedeció exhibiendo así la totalidad de su intimidad. Su raja estaba abierta de par en par, con los carnosos labios muy separados. Los rizos llegan hasta la raya de las nalgas y el ano, distendido por el movimiento, se contrajo. Los olores de ambos orificios se mezclaron. Edward desenroscó el extremo de la cánula. Posó la palma sobre el sexo abierto y, con la punta de los dedos, tironeó los repliegues del agujero del culo. Hundió en él la cánula y apretó la pequeña pera. El líquido se introdujo en el conducto anal. Bella dio un respingo. Bajo la mano de Edward, su conejo babeaba, ardiente y blando.

-Si no conociera su profesión, pensaría que es usted terriblemente vicioso, señor Edward ...

-Bueno, ya está. Ahora, cierre las piernas y desabróchese el sujetador.

Lo hizo sin preguntar por qué, liberando sus grandes pechos. Él tomó las palmas de las manos, pellizcó suavemente los pezones en el centro de las areolas, anchas y malva. Ella se retorció suspirando:

-Su producto me pica un poco ...

-Eso va bien, ya verá. Pero déjeme terminar el estudio de sus tetas.

Ella no reaccionó ante la palabra «tetas». El hecho de que haya existido no tiene tanta relación con la gran excusa que justificaba aquella puesta en escena. Era solo por placer. Ella gimió.

-Tengo ganas de ir al retrete ... El producto hace efecto ...

-Perfecto, venga. ¿Dónde está?

La miró caminando a saltitos ante él, con las nalgas apretadas. Empujó la primera puerta y corrió hacia la taza. El lugar era exiguo, pero tenía sitio bastante para dos. Se agachó ante ella, le abrió los muslos para no perderse nada y ordenó con sequedad:

\- ¡Primero orine! ¡Tiene que liberar primero su vejiga!

\- ¿De verdad? No podré contenerme por más tiempo ... ¡El trasero me pica!

Él la estaba gozando. La moza sabía perfectamente que todo era un pretexto. Apenas hizo fuerza. De sus labios mayores, colgantes, brotó un fuerte chorro. «Mea como una vaca», pensamiento Edward excitándose en primera fila. El olor ácido y caliente le aturdió. Ella se asió el vientre gimiendo:

-No puedo esperar más ...

-Un poco de paciencia.

La orina humedecía los rizos que rodeaban la raja y las últimas gotas cayeron en la taza. Con las mejillas ardiendo, ella le miró, decidida sin duda alguna que no era tan idiota como todo eso.

-Sabe usted muchas cosas para ser camillero ... Es usted un sabio ...

Edward no respondió. Le dije que se aliviara y permaneció ante ella. La mujer hizo unos melindres:

\- ¿Y tienes usted que mirar? Es muy molesto ...

-Tengo que asegurarme de que hace lo que el pido. Hasta el final.

Se deleitó viéndola vaciarse ante él. El producto provocaba unos espasmos que obligaron a Bella a retorcerse. Para Edward, el retrete era puro aroma. Se tocó francamente la verga a través de los pantalones, viendo la roja almeja soltaba un último e inesperado chorro de orina.

-Déjeme un segundo -imploró ella.

Regreso al salón, encendió un cigarrillo, la oyó secarse, al cuarto de baño y hacer correr el agua. Debía de lavarse. Esperó. Iba a volver con el culo limpio, dispuesta a proseguir. ¡Qué placer, para Edward, estar allí, en casa de la pareja, en esa ridícula decoración! La panadera no tardó. El volvió la cabeza y la vio en el umbral del salón, totalmente desnuda.

-Bueno ... Él creyó que no iba a terminar nunca ... Es fuerte ... Él se levantó y se levantó del brazo.

\- ¿Dónde está la alcoba? Estaremos más cómodos en su cama que en el sofá ... No tuvo que repetírselo. La habitación estaba tan mal amueblada como el resto del apartamento, con los muros empapelados de rosa, con motivos geométricos. Un puf de terciopelo rojo se encontró junto a un tocador en el que se amontonaban productos de belleza y maquillaje. El cobertor, hecho de un largo pelaje sintético, era de un rosa fuerte especialmente feo. Edward lo arrojó al pastel de la cama. Las sábanas, muy tensas, eran de algodón _beige_ .

-Tiéndase y abra las piernas.

Ella se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras que se colocaba entre sus piernas para lamer directamente la raja.

-Es usted vicioso, señor Edward ...

-Debo hacerlo, el sabor me indicará muchas cosas.

-Sí, sin duda tiene usted razón ...

Lamió la viscosa raja, metió la punta de la lengua en la empapada vagina. Un sabor soso Más arriba, los pelos olían a sudor y meados. Se había lavado el culo, pero no el sexo. El humor era espeso, el clítoris se desarrollaba ante sus narices. Él lo mordisqueó mientras la panadera lanzaba unos gemidos.

-Es usted tan vicioso ..., tan asqueroso ...

Levantó los muslos y hundió la lengua en el surco nalgar, descubriendo el aroma salvaje y perfumado a la lavanda del ano recién lavado. El pequeño se pescó en contra de sus lengüetas. Con la nariz aplastada en la carne babosa y cálida de la raja, seguido lamiéndole el culo unos instantes. Su polla, erguida en sus pantalones, casi le dolía. Bella se incorporó de pronto, con los ojos brillantes y el cuerpo reluciente de sudor. Sus pezones parecían más oscuros, casi violeta.

Desabrochó la camisa de Edward y se la quitó. Luego, le bajó los pantalones y le tendió en la cama. Con las nalgas muy cerca de él, pasó la mano por sus pelos castaños, palpó su vientre, rodó el rígido miembro con sus dedos y le masturbó suavemente. También él chorreaba sudor. Le propuso que se sentara sobre su polla, pero ella prefirió seguir tocándola. Oprimió los peludos huevos, los que hacen zalemas:

-También yo quiero auscultarle ...

Le abrió las piernas, metió su dedo entre las nalgas y lo hundió en los ángulos en el ano. Él se arqueó, ella agitaba el dedo en su culo. Ese tratamiento llegó a ser más profundo, muy rígido, sin embargo. La panadera no se controlaba ya. Se metió el ancho glande en la boca y mamó con avidez. Él la contemplaba chupando, con la boca rodeando su estaca. Pocas mujeres habían hurgado en su culo, y él lo adoraba. Ella retiró el dedo para inclinarse un poco más y lamerle el ano. Entre sus nalgas, la lengua era suave y cálida, Edward no tardía ya en eyacular. Ella lo comprendió e, irguiéndose, se puso a cuatro patas en la cama.

-Auscúlteme con su picha, señor Edward.

No tuvo que rogárselo y se arrodilló tras ella. Volvió a lamerle el ano. En la cómoda había una foto de la pareja, tomada el día de la boda. Ver la jeta del panadero, cuando estaba en su cama y se disponía a joder con su mujer, le excitó terriblemente. Colocó su glande malva junto a la vagina, saboreó la deliciosa sensación que le procuraba la carne blanda y viscosa en la punta de su verga. Se clavó por fin en ella. Alrededor de su sexo, la vaina ardiente se contraía. Tuvo la impresión de que la vagina de Bella se estrechaba, se adaptaba al volumen de su miembro. Advirtió unas antiguas huellas de esperma en la sábana, junto a ellos, y se puso a cien. Estaba follándose a la mujer de otro…

No pudo evitar salir del baboso coño para intentar penetrar en el culo entreabierto. El glande, lubrificado por el humor, penetró en el ano, bordes se han vuelto más rojos.

\- ¡Oh, sí, auscúlteme el culo, hasta el fondo!

Empujó con los lomos, de golpe, y hundió su picha en el ofrecido culo. Ella lanzó un grito animal y, luego, un gran suspiro, como si fuera la polla de Edward expulsara el aire de su cuerpo. El conducto era liso, estaba engrasado por la lavativa. La porculizó con fuerza. Sus cojones golpeaban la empapada raja. Se inclinó para tomar los pechos que se bamboleaban bajo la mujer. Todo el cuerpo de Bella exhalaba un olor a sexo caliente y, entre sus dedos, los grandes pechos húmedos resbalaban de sudor. La panadera tuvo su orgasmo cuando, incapaz de contenerse, él se vaciaba en sus intestinos. Estaba tan excitado que tuvo la impresión de eyacular interminablemente. Los esfínteres se contraban alrededor de la verga, como para extraer hasta la última gota de jugo.

Cuando retiró su polla, el agujero del culo permaneció abierto, como un cráter de carne viva. La mujer se dejó caer boca abajo, sacudida por viólenlos espasmos. Él se derrumbó a su lado, jadeando. El esfuerzo y la excitación le había agotado. Ella se pegó a él, excitada todavía. Edward había doblado el ala en la cabeza y ella lamió el vello sudoroso de sus axilas. Luego, de pronto se levantó y metió su mano entre las nalgas.

-Voy al lavabo, mi trasero chorrea.

Se levantó y se vistió. De pronto, Bella regresó muy asustada.

\- ¡Mi marido! ¡Está abajo! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Lárguese, pronto!

Edward no tenía miedo, la situación casi la divirtió. Ella le empujó por las escaleras y le mostró la puerta que daba al jardín. Luego, le aconsejó que huyera en lo mínimo, el amor hubiera subido por la escalera. Él salió. Asustada, la panadera le abandonó sin esperar más. La oyó abrir la puerta de entrada y, mientras se largaba, oyó gritos en el piso. El marido aullaba. ¿Por qué iba desnuda? ¿Qué había pasado en la cama? Edward se eclipsó.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, advirtió la cara muy triste de la panadera. Estaban solos en la tienda y ella susurró:

-Lo comprendió todo, pero no le dije que había sido usted ...

Apenas un mes más tarde, Edward encontró la panadería cerrada. Y supo que la pareja se había vendido y se había marchado a provincias. Las malas lenguas decían que el marido estaba sorprendido por la mujer en las manos de otro y que iban a divorciarse. Edward no había deseado algo así y no había vuelto a ver nunca a la panadera. Una lástima ...

Se masturbó muchas veces, olisqueando las bragas de Bella, como recuerdo.


End file.
